nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination:Featured articles
Our very best articles are called featured articles. They're articles without spelling mistakes, with a lot of pictures, with internal and external links, sources, references and see also's. They are large enough and the content is correct. The voting archive can be found here. Featured articles Some articles were adopted as featured articles to have a base. From now on, FA's can only be admitted after a vote. * The National Constitution of the Kingdom of Lovia * Hurbanova * Little Frisco Railway Station * Lovian Museum for Modern Art * Noble City * Palati Daidalo * Transcity Railway Station * Veprom * Oceana (language) * Sylvania * Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) * Lovian Civil War New FA's Sylvania * 19:33, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 19:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *: VOTE please! * Very good. George Matthews 10:56, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * , the national index table could be improved, so, I give my full support --Lars Washington 14:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * --OWTB 10:43, 7 July 2008 (UTC) seal-opsomming, national index table looks messy * See OWTB Bucurestean 11:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 17:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * ... 2008 One of our best and VERY complete! 14:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke 06:17, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * George Matthews 15:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * --OWTB 10:44, 7 July 2008 (UTC) * Jamal Hustróva 10:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) za * 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * --Lars Washington 14:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * Dated. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) *: Indeed, it's from 2008! :P Il Duce Octavian 12:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) * ... Oceana (language) * Bucurestean 11:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *:PLEASE VOTE! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * very professional! 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * I like this, first time I saw the picture. Makes me feel --Lars Washington 14:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * Do have to be MOTC to vote? well if not... Pro!Marcus Villanova 19:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *:No, this vote is for everybody :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *:Cool! Now Vote!Marcus Villanova 19:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * Good, I think. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * Semyon Edikovich 09:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) * ... King Arthur III of Lovia # 17:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # Needs to be refined first. Also, no sources and references. Not fully embedded yet. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I know its far from perfect, but could you help me to improve it? I am not as familiar with Lovia as you are. BastardRoyale 18:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It does have 'potential'. Perhaps with a little help? 06:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yours, perhaps? ;-) BastardRoyale 08:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd be happy too, but is the little issue you had with Dimitri already fixed? 08:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It is already fixed alright! Luckily it is. >>.<< BastardRoyale 14:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) # The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # (only because he weighed over 300 pounds, otherwise I would have voted contra) Il Duce Octavian 12:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #... :::::So... it has enough support? Why not let it pass? The glorious First Consul of Rome 04:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) # 16:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 16:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # BastardRoyale 17:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # We can't make every Party Page a Featured Article. It's good but doesn't need to be a FA. Marcus Villanova WLP 20:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #:I think it is one of the best articles on the wiki. And I don't say this just because it's my part. 08:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) #::I know it is not disagreeing, i'll change tto neutreal. Marcus Villanova WLP 14:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # ! Il Duce Octavian 12:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sir John Lashawn # BastardRoyale 08:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) # Dr. Magnus 12:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - it could use some changes in the lay-out but the content is alright. 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # Why not? The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) 2010 Congress # SjorskingmaWikistad 12:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # Dr. Magnus 12:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - very complete, thumbs up! 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - But it needs to be updated and whole Marcus Villanova WLP 20:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # - I am Sinterklaas today! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Civil War The sooner this is featured on the Main Page instead of "The Lovely", the better! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # Il Duce Octavian 12:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry: bad lay-out, just a time line... #:This "one front" isn't really working out and this attitude isn't working! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #:: You don't believe my vote is right, Oos? Do I have to put you back on the blacklist, hm? Il Duce Octavian 12:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #:::There is a difference in Lovia and Wikination, just as there is a difference between Prime Minister and Bureaucrat. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #::::There is a difference between supporting and not supporting the Duke too! He will be harsh on you if you won't obey! Il Duce Octavian 12:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #::::: Good Prime Minister! You may be my Mano Sinistra! (Left hand ) Il Duce Octavian 12:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :'( # (don't want to be blacklisted) --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 12:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # Same as Oos's striken reason. Not good enough for featured. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # --J•t 23:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::HELLO? --J•t 23:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Passed - and replacing The Lovely. :) Sorry, but this will not pass. It is a horribly made article, just a huge timeline, an infobox, and a short intro. Most of the pro votes are because people don't want to get blacklisted by Octavian. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. This is a big no. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) King Dimitri I of Lovia I think this is a well made article. I've fixed some grammar issues, changed some future tense to past tense, and added some information. It should be perfect for being featured after one and a half years of The Lovely (which, don't get me wrong, is quite lovely. . .). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) # —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) # It's about damn time the Lovely get replaced. Been up their waaaaaaaaaay too long if y'all ask me. The glorious First Consul of Rome 04:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll just add this, since no one else cares. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Seven Definitely one of our best. Semyon did a great job on it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # Don't want to be falsely modest (that's not idiomatic, but oh well), I do think it's a good article, but Kings is still a lot better. --Semyon 16:21, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # Needs a longer intro. If that's fixed, I'm pro. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Positive Lovia Because it is one of our most developed political party articles on the wiki, and I feel that it is an excellent example of a well formatted, wikified article. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 16:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * I don't know. . . a lot of parts seem like advertisement and it's a bit biased. At parts it even seems to be written like you are following Costello's life. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :*Well I was one of the only authors, so I understand what you mean. Give me an example and I'll see what I can do. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:52, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::*The intro and the history section, mostly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Jhon Lewis It is a long page with enough information about his political carreer, acting carreer, family. I will add some pictures soon and ... say what you want about it. Wabba The I (talk) 17:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 17:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) * ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 20:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Constitution It will be burned anyways. * Il Duce Octavian 12:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) * One for all, and all for one! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::On second though, I'd be kinda silly to delete the entire constitution, and I am way to lazy to rewrite the whole thing. We should keep it, if it is abolished then we keep it for historic purposes... I'm being a bully by wanting to delete it, lol. Guess I got too much carried away. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::We won´t need it. Don´t oppose the Emperor. --Il Duce Octavian 20:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Propose! Ygo August Donia - Vote, bitches! Yes, we can! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Featured article The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC)